The present invention relates to parking meters, and especially to field testing and repair of installed meters.
1. Background: Meter Maintenance
Parking meter repairmen routinely travel from meter to meter to check for malfunctions including, but not limited to jams, low or dead batteries, and reported improper coin recognition. To minimize downtime and avoid having to stock a lot of spare meters, the repairman must make the repairs on the street as soon as possible and return the mechanism to the housing. This is difficult with a lift-out style mechanism, especially since the mechanism works best when held in a perfectly upright position. The repairman must hold the mechanism in one hand while performing tests and repairs with the other hand. If the mechanism is dropped on the pavement, expensive damage can be incurred. The alternative, taking the mechanism to a repair vehicle, increases downtime and makes less efficient use of the repairman's time.
A previous attempt to solve this problem has included a sheet-metal device as shown in FIGS. 5a-5c, which could be installed on the meters in use. FIG. 5a shows the device 50 after it is cut from a piece of sheet metal. The cut piece in FIG. 5a is then bent in an inverted U-shape to give the device 50', which is shown in front and side views respectively in FIGS. 5b-c. Device 50' can then be attached to the meter mechanisms, e.g., with screws in the holes shown at 52. The mechanism can then be hung from the meter housing by the U-shaped device 50' so that the repairman could have his hands free for his work. Typically, the specific bending of this sheet-metal device would only fit a single thickness or style of meter housing. This meant that if a mechanism had to be taken to the shop for repairs, the mechanism must either be returned to a housing of the same type or the hanging device would need to be replaced. Specific bending of this sheet-metal device would only fit a single thickness or style of meter housing. This meant that if a mechanism had to be taken to the shop for repairs, the mechanism must either be returned to a housing of the same type or the hanging device would need to be replaced.
2. Integrated Hanging Device for Parking Meter
The disclosed parking meter incorporates a clip or hanger into the molded frame of the meter mechanism, enabling the mechanism to be hung or otherwise attached to the meter housing without requiring additional parts to be attached to the mechanism. In at least some embodiments, the appendage features tapered notches, allowing the mechanism to be attached to various thicknesses or styles of meter housings. Various embodiments of the invention have one or more of the following advantages:
ease of use; PA1 no additional parts necessary; PA1 proper positioning of mechanism for testing; PA1 saves time in testing and repair; PA1 clip will work even if mechanisms are moved to another style housing.